


Child Born In...

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Patton is nonbinary, Suicidal Thoughts, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: This is terrible but if you read this, may god have mercy on you. This is just little snippets of their life before they meet each other. Have fun, peeps :)





	Child Born In...

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name in this is Eden and Remy is mentioned in this, too. They're all in high school. Possible triggers are in the tags, so please read them.

Child born in storms, tell me what it's like to be overwhelmed.

Virgil always felt overwhelmed in some way, whether it be a good or bad day. A good day was just fear simmering in the back of his mind, pushing forwards to fill his thoughts; he was afraid of messing up, of talking to people, of having an attack, of losing someone, anything could happen at any time and-

A bad day. He had them most of the time, not having a bad day was extremely rare. It felt overwhelming and it was terrifying. It felt like everything was closing in, suffocating him so he couldn't breathe or think clearly. Even if he didn't have an attack, he felt choked up and tired, motivated to do nothing and completely fine with staring at his ceiling while the shadows crawled towards him.

Child born in struggle, tell me what it's like to barely survive.

Eden was a "troublesome" teenager, the outcast of every group due to his vitiligo and scars. He was described as ugly or a disgrace. Or pathetic, worthless, more trouble than worth, useless, weak, causes unneeded drama, frustrating, liar, snake, or perhaps calling him an excuse of a person would satisfy them.

But name calling wasn't enough. It started with his so called "parents" and then it spread to his school, to the bullies. Kicking, punching, breaking; didn't matter, do it more often.

Nothing mattered. At least until Remy arrived. The new kid, the outcast. Eden met Remy, they became friends. A light in the darkness or a string to hold onto if you wanted to be cliche.

Child born in ice, tell me what it's like to suffer.

Logan's family tolerated nothing outside of "perfect". No strong emotions, no grades below B's, no acting out of life, and absolutely no "sinful relationships."

Logan was an older brother to his little sister and it was just the two of them. They were everything their parents pictured. Mostly.

Logan had struggled to understand and express emotion so he expressed none, he got all A's and was top of his class so he was the "nerd", he never got into fights, alcohol, or drugs, and he had no feelings towards anyone romantically. Until Patton. He never thought that he could feel so miserable behind a blank mask of expectations.

Child born in fire, tell me what it's like to hurt.

Roman had an amazing family filled with passion who loved him and he loved them back dearly. Then his mama got sick. With cancer.

"Roman, I want you to keep being passionate and full of spirit. You can fulfill your dreams, you are worth it. I know you have low self esteem but you need to believe in yourself for you are amazing. I love you, my prince."

Those were her last words to him after a long battle finally finished. He couldn't save her like he promised he could, he wasn't worth anything (what about living?), he failed.

He failed. It burned and it hurt; his heart was ripped out, and there was an empty hole in his chest. He cried himself to sleep, acted out, and forced himself to keep living, but he didn't want to.

Child born in family, tell me what it's like to sacrifice.

Patton was a sweet and kind person, they loved everybody and saw the best in them. They would do anything for their friends and family in a heartbeat. They have.

They've been the supporter, not the supported. The lover, hardly the loved. The comforter, alone when needed to be comforted. They bore the pain for others while others put it on Patton.

"It's fine, I'm not hiding anything from you!" Was a daily sentence. They were lying. So much sadness was the result of each sacrifice and it was often.

Children of pain, tell me what it's like to conquer.

They all found each other at high school and it was like a miracle to them.

Virgil found a stable support while Eden found that more than one person can support him too.

Roman found people to help him get through the day and comfort him when he was low.

Patton found that their sacrifices don't have to be painful and found people who give back.

Logan learned that it's okay to not be "perfect" and that there are no "sinful relationships" while finding that being attracted to Patton was perfectly fine.

They all found their famILY.


End file.
